Until It's Gone
by ViolentHugger03
Summary: There's an old saying that goes "You don't know what you have until it's gone...", And every time Becky Lynch thinks Dean Ambrose could actually be happy with someone else that's not her, she's starting to believe that that old saying holds a heavy truth
1. Chapter 1

Becky Lynch honestly thought she had her ex Dean Ambrose figured out, she thought that maybe after she dumped him for Drew McIntyre he would come crawling back and beg her to take her back, but unfortunately for Becky, she was wrong, because not only did Dean NOT come crawling back and begged her to take him back, he moved on and he actually seemed happy, and for some reason, it absolutely bothered her to no end seeing Dean happy, she really thought he'd be all sad and mopey, but he was carefree, playing around with his "brothers" Seth and Roman backstage, always joking and having overall fun with his coworkers, so what Becky wanted to know was... Had Dean found someone else?

Just the thought of Dean being happy and in love with someone else made her Irish blood boil

"Why the bloody hell should I care?" Becky asked herself as she watched Dean having a pleasant conversation in catering with fellow RAW mates, the inaugural Women's Tag Team Champs Sasha Banks and Bayley, and RAW Women's Champion and Becky's current thorn in her side, Ronda Rousey herself

"Why are you stalking my brother?" said a deep voice from behind Becky, making her jump an inch from the ground

She was about to cuss out whoever had spooked her when she realized it was Roman Reigns himself

"I'm not stalking Dean, you idiot" she chastised him as he raised a skeptical eyebrow that would probably make his cousin, The Rock jealous

"Then why are you watching him from a distance?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you, you big oaf... Shouldn't you be more concerned with your health?"

"When it comes to Dean, he'll always be my concern, especially when you're involved, Lynch"

Becky wouldn't admit it, but the way Roman was coldy staring at her sent chills up her spine

"Whatever" Becky spat as she turned to leave

"You need to leave him alone, Rebecca"

Becky stopped in her tracks but still had her back facing him

"You really think he would be a permanent mess after what you did and suffer because of you?"

"Maybe he's just good at hiding his emotions, it probably still kills him that I'm with Drew and not him anymore, one day he will snap and beg me to take him back, Roman... You know it and your other brother Seth knows this, he's nothing without me"

"Is that so, Lynch?" queried another voice coming from the hallway opposite Becky's

"I swear, you Shield boys can't seem to stay away from one another, can't ya?"

"Listen to Roman" Seth warned, ignoring Becky's quip

"Leave our brother alone, he's finally at a good place in life after your bullshit and we don't need you to keep coming around playing your stupid head games with him, you're with Drew now, why keep messing with Dean?"

"You don't realize that during your relationship with Dean, he was focused on making you happy, he was literally at your feet, anything you wanted, he wouldn't hesitate to get it for you, what you don't understand is that he loved you, Rebecca, he loved you and wanted to spend the rest of his life with you, he had his life figured out after he was done with WWE and you were a part of those plans, he wanted to have kids with you, he wanted EVERYTHING with you and you threw it away because what? You got bored? He wasn't enough for you anymore?"

Becky stared intensely at Seth who was infuriated, never had she seen him so angry, she was a bit afraid of him at the moment

"He knew I didn't want anything long term, it's his fault he got in way over his head with me and got enamored with me, but then again, who wouldn't be?" Becky tried to mask her slight fear towards Rollins with cocky confidence, but apparently, Seth could see right through the facade, and laughed right in her face

"Save the fake confidence, Lynch, you're full of shit and you know it, you're nothing but a scared little girl that is worried any man will dump her for the next hot chick so she dumps him so she can look like she got the one up, but Dean was different and he sincerely loved you, but you probably got too scared of commiting so you fucked it up by dumping him for the next victim that came across your path"

Becky's cocky smirk was slowly disappearing and was being replaced with a scowl

"You don't know shit about me, Rollins"

Now it was Seth's turn to give Becky a cocky grin

"It seems I struck a nerve" Roman was behind Seth, trying to suppress a laugh by acting like he got a coughing up, but failing miserably

"What's going on here?"

All three people turned and saw Dean standing in front of them with Ronda and Sasha in tow

"Nothing, little brother, just having a friendly chat with Rebecca here, no big deal"

Dean looked skeptical, but shrugged it off and ignored the fact Becky was even there, which unreasonably infuriated Becky even more

"Cool, so anyways, Ronda here invited most of us to go get some drinks after the show, Ro, I know you're still on your medication, so you can opt out if you'd like"

Roman just smiled fondly at his brother

"Nah, I'll go with y'all but won't drink, someone's gotta be the designated driver"

"Awesome" Ronda grinned "Bex, you're still more than welcome to join us, if you want, that is"

Becky had no trouble shooting Ronda's offer down, even if she was actually being nice and professional

"No, but thanks" and with that, she finally managed to leave the band of friends behind

"Damn you, Rollins" Becky cursed under her breath as soon as she was well within a safe distance away from The Shield Boys and Ronda Rousey, she wouldn't say it out loud, but Rollins' words did strike a nerve, and she hated herself for letting them get to her, but she tried to ignore the knot that she felt was forming in her stomach, seeing Ambrose up close and personal after the break up was a bit of a somewhat pleasant surprise, he still looked good from top to bottom, his defined body still managed to get her all hot and bothered, and she hated herself for still fawning over him like a horny schoolgirl

"You're with Drew now, you upgraded" Becky told herself, hoping she could convince herself, that maybe if she told herself that she had a better man in Drew than she had in Dean, she'd believe her own lie, but she knew better

Becky was slowly starting to come around to the fact that Dean Ambrose really had moved on, he completely ignored her when she was in the middle of an invite for drinks by him, and he didn't even bother looking her way

Becky's thoughts soon were interrupted when a stagehand appeared and told her that her promo with Charlotte would start in five minutes

"No matter, I'll make sure Ambrose never knows the meaning of the word 'happiness'"

**THOUGHTS & REVIEWS! CONSTRUCTRIVE FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS WELCOMED**


	2. Chapter 2

When Becky and Charlotte had finished their segment promoting their Triple Threat Mania match, Charlotte asked Becky if she was interested in rooming together and getting room service

"Thanks, but I plan on meeting up with Drew after the show for drinks"

Charlotte looked at her best friend with a look of disbelief

"So you're really with him?"

Becky rolled her eyes at Charlotte

"Don't tell me you're gonna lecture me just like The Shield boys did" Becky scoffed

"Wait, what did they tell you?" asked Charlotte

Becky then went on and told her about the encounter she had with Seth and Roman, after her story, Charlotte looked like she was trying hard to suppress her laughter, making Becky irate

"Oh, so you think this is funny to ya, huh?"

Charlotte calmed down and composed herself before responding back to her friend

"Bex, you know I love you to death, but seriously, did you not think that what you did to Dean wasn't gonna go unnoticed by Seth and Roman? Those guys are so tight, they pick up on each other, they can tell when one of them isn't themselves, remember when you and Dean were on a double date with me and Andrade and he had to abruptly leave because he said he felt something was wrong with Roman?"

Becky remembered that day, she had never seen Dean look so worried and scared when they left the restaurant, when he had arrived to the hotel they were staying at and he saw Seth hovering over Roman in worry, Roman had overworked himself at the gym and he had collapsed from exhaustion, but when Seth had woken him up to get some takeout, he wouldn't wake up, they were about to call an ambulance but stopped when their brother had slowly stirred awake

"All jokes aside, those guys are the exact definition of a brotherhood Becky, whatever they go through, they go through it together, and I'm sorry to tell you, they were in their right to lash out at you they way they did, you hurt Dean really bad, I could tell he was head over heels in love with you, but you fucked it up big time, and I know you probably don't give a fuck at what I'm telling you, but they're probably gonna have a grudge against you for a long time, and that's on you and no one else" Charlotte said

"You're right, I don't care... They can have their grudges against me for all I care, it's not on me that Dean was too weak minded to handle the break up like a man and-"

"But it is on you, Rebecca" Charlotte cut in, getting a bit fed up with her best friend's attitude

"It should be on you, you are too damn stubborn to realize that you didn't just break up with him, you dumped him in the most fucked up way imagineable, you literally berated him and humiliated him in front of everyone, and you honestly think you're justified in this?"

Becky's gaze hardened as she listened to Charlotte's diatribe

"Dean didn't deserve to pay for the sins the other men in the past committed against you, Becky" Charlotte remarked, her eyes never leaving Becky's

"You go ahead and leave to go to Drew, but don't be surprised when karma comes around and gives you a good kick in the ass, maybe you didn't deserve the treatment the other men in your past gave you, but don't be asking yourself the same thing when it happens to you again" Charlotte said, and with a final stare, she walked away in a huff

Becky watched as Charlotte's form slowly faded before she gave out an ear splitting shriek

"DAMN YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE, FLAIR" she kicked anything she could find

"I swear on my life Ambrose, I'm gonna make your life a living fucking hell if it's the last thing I do" Becky swore as she had finally calmed down and sat against one of the production crates

"Becky, is that you?" she heard a voice call out, she turned and saw her new beau Drew coming towards her, her foul mood quickly dissipating

"Yeah, I was just waiting on you, Charlotte left a few moments ago" Becky explained as she walked over to embrace Drew

"I'm ready to go"

"Yeah ok, let's go get my stuff from the Women's locker room and we can head out"

Becky looked over at Drew and smiled at him, he was a great guy and an excellent lover in bed, but Becky could already feel herself getting tired of him

"Who will I set my sights on next?" Becky mused, a mischievous smirk forming on her lips

"Hey guys, me and Bayley are gonna meet up with Sasha and the others at the Bar to get some drinks, wanna meet us there?" asked a cheery Finn Balor as he held hands with a just as elated Bayley

Becky's evil smirk widened

"Target Acquired, Finn Balor"


	3. Chapter 3

The Shield boys along with Ronda and Sasha had finally made it to the bar called 'The Pit Stop' where they surprisingly found some of the Smack Down Live superstars there as well, Asuka, Shinsuke Nakamura, Rusev, New Day and many others were there, so they were a bit happy to see a few familiar faces

"If it isn't The Shield with Banks and Rousey!" called Kofi Kingston as he waved them over to the big table they were sitting in

"Hey y'all" greeted Xavier and everyone exchanged pleasantries

Ronda called a waiter over to order their drinks when Asuka had moved up a chair to sit next to Dean, catching the man by surprise

"Hello Dean, I'm not sure I have properly introduced myself, I'm Asuka"

Dean was a bit taken aback at Asuka's formal introduction, he had always heard she was very shy and reserved towards her American coworkers unless she was talking to her Japanese countrymen

"Pleasure to meet you, Asuka" Dean outstretched his hand and Asuka shook it, they both felt sparks of electricity going through their bodies, they both looked at each other intensely but were interrupted by Shinsuke playfully clearing his throat to get their attention

"Please tell me you saw what just happened?" Ronda asked Sasha as their drinks arrived, Sasha was just awed by what she had just witnessed

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, we caught up to Becky and Drew and we didn't wanna be rude so we invited them to come along" Bayley explained as she greeted everyone at the table

"Where are they?" Ronda asked

"Becky and Drew saw y'all sitting with everyone, so they just opted to sit towards the front" Finn replied

"I think that was smart of them, but how come Becky won't stop glaring daggers at Asuka?" asked Sasha as she pointed over at Becky, who was indeed staring a hole into Asuka's head

Asuka wasn't even paying attention, she was too busy having a pleasant conversation with Dean

"Is Asuka talking to Dean? Wow, that's awesome" Finn said in astonishment

"I think they would make a cute couple" Ronda told her friends

"You know? I can see it" Bayley agreed

"I'm just happy he's confident enough to start moving on" added Roman as he drank his diet coke

"I ship them" joked Seth, causing the group to laugh along with him

"Hello everyone, hopefully there's room for four more people" called a cheery Charlotte, who was accompanied by her boyfriend, Andrade and his best friend Zelina, who brought her husband Aleister along

"The more the merrier!" cheered Big E

"You kn0w, to be honest, it is statring to feel a bit more cramped" said Sasha as she tried to make room for the others

"I have an idea, let's just go and head back to the hotel and just lounge around by the pool, they won't say anything unless we keep the music down and we can drink there" explained Big E

"We're all staying at the Mariott, right?" asked Kofi

Everyone answered with a 'yes'

"Sounds good to me, if y'all are interested" Rusev agreed

Everyone then started filing out of the bar to head over to the hotel

"Asuka, would you like to come along?" Dean asked, prompting Ronda, Sasha, Bayley and Charlotte to squeal like school girls

"I would love to, I have no appearances to make and no live shows to attend, I'd love to go with you" Asuka answered

Dean was thrilled

"Would you like to ride with me and my friends or did you come with Shinsuke?"

"I took an Uber here, Shinsuke and Rusev drove here, I wouldn't want to impose on them, so if it is alright, I'd love to ride with you and your friends"

Dean then offered his arm to Asuka, who happily took it and walked with him out of the bar

Becky watched everything intently, her eyes like lasers

'Well would you look at that, Asuka and Dean' she thought

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Becky muttered under her breath

"Guys, look over at Becky" Bayley pointed over at their estranged friend

"I know that look, she's plotting something" Charlotte said

"I saw that same look when Finn invited her and Drew to come here with us"

Ronda looked over at Bayley, who seemed pretty worried over what her 'friend' was capable of

"If I were you, I'd be very careful with her around Finn, she's very conniving and will do anything to get what she wants" Rousey warned her newfound friend

"I hate saying this because I still consider her a friend, but you're right, I'll have to keep an eye on her"

"Come on, let's forget about her for tonight and go back to the hotel for a bit of fun" Sasha insisted as she pulled her friends towards the exit

~S.H.I.E.L.D~

*At The Hotel's Indoor Pool*

Most of the RAW and SmackDown Live Superstars were already in good spirits, drinking and conversing amongst one another, Andrade only stayed for a few minutes, then retired to his room, as he told Charlotte he was going to call his dad in Mexico and then get some sleep, Charlotte then gave him a kiss goodnight and told him she'd sent him a text to let him know when she'd be coming up

Zelina and Aleister said their farewells as well, as they were going to fly back to Aleister's home country of Holland for their second mini honeymoon

Then the group of friends noticed that Dean and Asuka were in their own little corner, talking and having a few beers, which made the girls all squeal with girly delight and the guys just roll their eyes at them

"I know you've already been on the main roster for a bit, but how are you liking it so far?" Dean asked Asuka as she took a sip of her beer

"I really enjoy it, I've made friends here and I'm happy, I just wish I was booked better, but overall, I'm ecstatic" explained Asuka

"I'm happy for you, I've seen your work and I gotta say I'm impressed"

"Thank you, Dean"

In the distance, Seth, Roman, Ronda, Sasha, Bayley and Charlotte were trying their hardest not to spy on their friends' convo, but they realized they were failing miserably, because Dean looked over at them and flipped them off with a cheeky smile on his face

"That bastard" laughed Roman

Moments had passed, and some of the superstars were bidding their goodbyes and retiring to their rooms

"We should do something tomorrow since we're all free, maybe go sight-seeing or whatever" Charlotte suggested

"Not a bad idea, but we can't really be seen together just in case a fan catches us and takes pictures" Ronda said

"How about if we all just get some breakfast together and we all make the drive to the next town? We can trade the rental car for a van or something bigger and we can all ride along" Bayley added

"What are you lot talking about?" asked Finn as he came and sat next to Bayley

"We were thinking about trading in one of our rentals and getting a bigger vehicle and having all of us have a road trip to the next town" Sasha responded

Charlotte was about to add something else when she saw someone coming over towards them

Sasha and Bayley looked over at Charlotte's direction and saw that Becky was coming sans Drew

"Jesus Christ, here we go" muttered Sasha, who rolled her eyes at the redhead

Before Becky could utter a word, Roman and Seth stood up and confronted her

"We don't care what you're doing here or why, we want you to leave" growled Roman

"Now" added Seth

Becky just flashed them a cocky smile

"I'm just here to say hi to my friends, that's all" Becky stated, playing innocent

"Yeah, and I'm the King of England, just leave Lynch" Roman repeated himself

"Or what? You're gonna put your hands on me?"

"No, but I will" Ronda answered, pushing Roman and Seth away

"I'd love to see you try, bitch" Becky snidely remarked

"They told you to leave, Rebecca" said a voice from behind her

It was Dean, Asuka standing next to him

"Oh look at you Dean, standing all mighty and tall, you sure weren't acting that way when I humiliated you in front of the entire locker room all those months ago, huh?"

"And look! You got a new little girlfriend, my, I wonder how she'll react when you finally get intimate with her and sees you're not worth shit in the sheets" Becky laughed, and Dean could feel the embarassment creeping in on him, Asuka noticed Dean was getting embarassed and wanted to roundhouse kick her, but Dean put his arm in front of her to prevent her from doing so

"It's not worth it, Asuka" whispered Dean, who looked hurt

"You still haven't changed one fucking bit, you heartless whore" Dean cursed

Before Becky could respond to Dean, Ronda hit her with a vicious uppercut

"YOU BITCH!"

Before anyone realized what was going on, Asuka almost flew from Dean's side and charged at Becky, almost knocking her out with a Shining Wizard

"Asuka, no!" Dean then went over and grabbed Asuka from behind and pulled her away from Becky before she could retaliate

"Calm down, Empress" Dean soothed, trying to tame an angry Asuka

But Asuka wasn't done, she was shouting what seemed like Japanese obscenities at Becky, who was trying to launch herself at her but was being held back as well by Shinsuke Nakamura

"Let me go, you stupid fool! I'm gonna kick your ass, you neon colored bitch!"

"WATASHI NO O SHIRI NI KISU, BAISHUNPU O JINJA!"

Ronda's eyes widened, and Shinsuke was beside himself

"Asuka!" Shinsuke exclaimed, sh0cked at his friend's vulgar language

"What did she say?" Sasha asked Ronda

"What she said was '_kiss my ass, you ginger whore'_"

Sasha, Bayley and Charlotte's eyes widened then they started laughing loudly

"Fuck all of you, next time I see you Asuka, I'm kicking your ass back to Japan"

"Watashi wa, meinu matteimasu"

Becky then released herself from Shinsuke's grip and stormed off

"Let's just calm down, while that was really hot, I don't want you going to jail now" Dean told Asuka as he let her go from his hold

"Let's just all calm down, start packing up and head back to our rooms, we have a long day tomorrow" Finn said and he started putting away all the leftover beer cans into the trash can

"Yeah, hey Asuka do you have a room for tonight?" asked Ronda as she helped Finn with the clean up

"I honestly forgot to book a room, I'm thinking of going up to the front office and getting a room"

"Nah, just stay with me and Sasha, are your bags still in your car?"

"Yes, but I have my night wear and toiletries in my bag that I have with me"

"You're good, you can sleep with us in our room" Sasha answered

"Thank you"

"Asuka, I wanted to ask you something, could you come here for a bit?" Dean called

Asuka seemed a bit worried, but still followed Dean to the pool entrance

"I know what just happened earlier was a big mess, but if you're still interested, I was hoping we could go out on a date sometime to get to know each other better, if that's okay with you" Dean was really hoping she'd say yes, he was really into her, and he was ecstatic that he would be getting to know her on a more personal level

Asuka then got on her tiptoes and gave Dean a chaste kiss on the lips

"I hope that was enough of an answer, Mr. Ambrose"

"It really was, here, give me your phone and I'll type my number in, and I'll give you my phone and you can type your number in, deal? That way we can plan our date, see what works for you" Dean and Asuka exchanged numbers and finally bid each other a goodnight after everyone had finished cleaning up

"See you around, Empress"

"See you around as well, Mr. Lunatic"

And with those parting words, everyone retreated into their rooms


End file.
